New Found love
by Cayne Salem
Summary: these stories are of Clark finding a new love in Ace Cayne Halliwell. It combinds Smallville with the Charmed theme


**Awakening: #1**

Smallville; Kent Farm; Clark woke up to an empty house; his parents had gone to see his aunt in Metropolis for the week. It is spring break, so Clark and the rest of his friends had decided to spend their first day at the lake. It was about noon when Clark pulled his truck into the parking lot near the lake; he saw Pete's vintage red carmro and Whitney's red pick-up truck. He got out of his truck and began to make his way towards the lake; he stopped because he could hear the sounds of a car speeding it's way towards the lot. He began to wonder who could it be, he knew it wasn't Lex--no one likes him--he saw a blue Pionac firebird pull up. The firebird stopped and out stepped a man who looks to be 5 feet 9 inches. The guy is wearing black shorts, a black muscle shirt and black sandals; his hair is cut short--it looks almost gone--and it's dark. The only thing Clark could think was 'Wow!' "Hi I'm Ace." the guy said as he walked up to him "Hi, I'm Clark."

They both walked to the lake, Lana was first to greet them, by hugging them both. Once Whitney saw Ace; he jumped out of the water and ran to him, he throw his arms around him once he got to him, "It's great to see you." "You, too." Ace said. "Lana didn't tell me you were in town." Whitney said. "She didn't?" Ace said. Everyone's in water; swimming and having fun, well, but Ace. He's sitting at a picnic table looking over some paper work from Halliwell, Inc. Lana walked over to him, "What're you doing?" "Work. What does it look like." Ace stated. "Ace, we're here to have fun, not work." Lana said. "No, that's why you are here." Ace said. "Okay, I tried." Lana said; she then walked away. Ace held a pen in his hand, "Okay, let's see if this works." He then stared at the pen, but nothing happened, "Okay, try harder, Ace." He then squinted his eyes; the pen slowly lifted off his hand, it then began to twist in the air--first at a slow pace, then it picked up speed--. Ace stopped squinting his eyes and papers began to swirl around him as he sat there. Just then the trees began to rustle about--everyone thought it was the wind--. Because Ace was so focused on levitating the pen he doesn't realize what's going on--he hasn't noticed the papers swirling around him or the trees moving--in fact he didn't even realize that he had opened up telepathically and empathically. The wooden dock that leads out into the lake began to vibrate--boards and poles--.

The others begin to noticed something was wrong, because every time they splashed the water the drops froze in mid-air. Clark looked over towards Ace, "I-I think he's doing it." "Clark, what're you……" Whitney trialed off, "oh my god." They all looked over at Ace--they saw papers swirling around him and all three cars floating behind him--. "Oh god, Ace" Lana said; she then jumped out of the water and sprinted to him. "Ace, Stop!" Ace blinked, "What?" The papers and pen fell and the cars slammed to the ground; Ace jumped in surprise. "What happened?" "You tell me?" Lana asked. "Was I using my powers?" Ace asked. "I think so." Lana stated. "Oh god, I have to get outta here." Ace said.

--Next Day--

Lana and Ace had met at the Talon, "Ace what was yesterday all about?" Lana asked. "I was trying to develop my abilities." Ace said. "So why did all that happen?" Lana asked. "I lost control." Ace stated. "Has that happen before?" Lana asked. "Yes." Ace stated. "Why does it happen?" Lana asked. "Well, when I focus all my energy on using my telekinesis I tend to open up telepathically and empathically and they affect my powers." Ace said. "Is there any way to stop it?" Lana asked. "No." Ace stated.

Later; Ace and Lana had met up with everyone at Clark's house, "So Ace where do you live?" Pete asked. "Well, I use to live in San Francisco." Ace stated. "What brings you to Smallville?" Chloe asked. "Well, Lana's my cousin and Whitney's my best friend." Ace said. "Cool." Pete stated. "What's taking Clark?" Lana questioned. "Don't know, but he needs to hurry up it's hot." Whitney said. Ace's eyes flashed blue, "He's almost here." Pete and Chloe looked at him shockingly, "How did you know that?" Pete asked. "Know what?" Ace asked. "You said that Clark's almost here. How do you know that?" Pete said. "Guessing that's all." Ace said. Clark's blue pick-up truck pulled up the dirt driveway--he stopped and got out--. "Sorry guys. I was at Lex's and lost track of time." "So it would seem." Chloe said. Clark shot Chloe a look, "Come on, let's go inside. God it's hot." Before Ace entered he was hit with the feeling of lust; which made him giggle--lucky no one heard him--. Clark turned and looked directly at him, "What's so funny?" Ace looked at Clark, then at Lana, "What?" "Clark! Come on, we're waiting!" Chloe yelled. "Yeah, Kent! Come on!" Whitney shouted.

Magic School; A fireball is hurling it's way towards a girl with long dark brown hair, she throws herself behind a chair; causing the fireball to hit it instead of her. She then gets up and lifts her arm; sending scorching flames at the demon, but he lifts his hand and blocks it. "I don't want to hurt you! I just want him! Where is he?" "I don't know! And even if I did I wouldn't tell you!" She yelled. "Fine, die for him!" He forms a fireball in his right hand and begins to slowly walk forward, but before he could throw it he's hit in the back with blue and white orbs which send him flying into a wall. "Brianna! Where are you?" "Wyatt!" Brianna yelled; she then ran to him. "Thank god you're here." "Another one looking for Ace?" Wyatt asked. "Yes." Brianna stated. Just then blue and white orbs formed a body, "How many has it been and why do they always want him?" Chris asked. "Five." Wyatt stated, "And I don't know." Brianna held onto Wyatt, "Is there any way to get in contact with him?" "No, unless you can reach him telepathically?" Wyatt said. "I can't control it like that, you know that." Brianna said.

Smallville; Kent Farm; Ace was sitting in the living room of the Kent's house watching movies with everyone, when he felt this tingling sensation in the back of his mind. At first he thought it was nothing, but then he remembered that his father once told him, that when you're a telepath others tend to try and make contact with you through your mind. Ace began to focus on this signal, _'Ace, it's Brianna. We need you, Ace. We've been attacked by five demons in the past week. Some how they managed to get into magic school. They all have one thing in common with each other, they're all looking for you.'_Ace's opened his eyes in shock--he couldn't believe this was happening--he couldn't and wouldn't let this happen to his cousins. "Ace are you okay?" Lana asked. "Yes, I'm fine." Ace said. "Okay." Lana stated; she then turned back towards the TV.

Later; Ace is sitting on the porch steps thinking how he could save his cousins. The front door opens, "Ace, are you okay?" Clark asked as he walked out. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ace said. "Are you sure? It seems like something's bothering you." Clark said as he sat next to him. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a family problem." Ace said. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Clark asked. "No, not unless you can get me to San Francisco in a day." Ace said. "Well, no I can't do that." Clark said. "It's just my cousins are going through something and I want to be there to help'em, but I can't get there soon enough." Ace said. "What is it?" Clark said. "It's personal." Ace stated. "Okay, fair enough." Clark said.

Just then fire burst in front of Clark and Ace--Clark jumped in fright--Ace didn't even move--when it cleared a man with spiked hair and wearing all black is standing there. "You thought you could hide from us." Ace stood up, "What'd you want?" "You." the man stated. "Come and get me." Ace said. The man's eyes flashed red--a fireball formed in each hand--he then threw them at Ace. Clark watched as they flew towards Ace; who was just standing there. He became worried, "Ace! Move!" Ace didn't even acknowledge Clark with a response--he just stood there--right before the fireballs could hit Ace he pushed him and took the full impact. "Clark!" Ace yelled. He lifted his hand and sent the guy flying into the corn field. He ran to check on Clark, "Oh god, are you okay?" Clark blinked his eyes, "Yeah. I'm fine." "Why'd you do that?" Ace asked. "I was worried about you." Clark said. "Thanks, but I'll take it from here." Ace said, "You stay here." His body turned into black orbs. "What? Wait." Clark stated, but was to late Ace was gone. "Where? How'd he do that?" The guy stood up as black orbs formed Ace's body, "Who sent you?" "Wouldn't you like to know." The guy said; he then formed a fireball in his hand. Ace did a spin kick on the guy; causing him to drop the fireball. Ace then punched him in the jaw, then in the stomach; he then kneed him in the face. "What the?" the guy questioned. "I don't just relay on my powers." Ace said; he then waved his hand at him and sent him flying. The guy scrambled to his feet, "I can't beat him alone. I have to get outta here before he kills me." Ace spotted the guy just as fire consumed his body and he vanished. "Damn it, he got away."

Ace got back to Clark's house, "What was that?" Clark asked. "You remember everything?" Ace asked. "Yes. Mine explaining it to me." Clark said. "Sure. Follow me." Ace said. He then led Clark to the back of his barn, "Why are we here?" Clark asked. "You'll see." Ace stated. Just then boards began to levitate in mid-air Clark looked around, "What's going on?" "That's me." Ace stated. "You mean what happened at the lake was you?" Clark questioned. "Yes." Ace stated. "How?" Clark asked. "I'm a male witch." Ace stated, "One of my powers is telekinesis." "Whoa." Clark stated. "And that guy that attacked me is a demon." Ace said. Clark and Ace had spent the rest of the night talking about both of their gifts. "Come on, Ace!" Lana yelled. "I'm coming!" Ace shouted back, "You can't tell anyone about what I am or what I can do." "I won't if you won't." Clark stated. "I won't." Ace said.

San Francisco; Halliwell Manor; "You think Ace got your message?" Chris asked. "I'm not sure." Brianna said, "I'm hoping he did." "What if he didn't?' Chris asked. "Then we're on our own." Wyatt said. "But we can't vanquish the demons without him. We need his powers." Brianna said. "I KNOW!" Wyatt snapped, "Don't you think I know that, but we can't reach him." "Why don't you or Chris orb to him." Brianna said. "We've been trying. He's blocked us somehow." Wyatt said. "How's that possible?" Brianna asked. "Don't know really." Wyatt said. "How do you not know? Can't you tell he's using his telekinesis and telepathy from keeping us from finding him." Chris said. "I hope he got my message, we need him." Brianna said. "Me, too." Wyatt said.

Underworld; Fire shot up from the ground and formed a guy's body, "Why are you back?" "I couldn't beat him alone. He would've killed me." the guy said. "So what! Now he knows we're after him." "My lady, please, I tried." he begged. The lady stepped into view, "Micah, you will go back and one of two things will happen; one, you'll kill him or two, he'll kill you. Either way I'll be happy." "But my lady, Hecuba." Micah begged. "No buts now go." Hecuba said. "Yes, My lady." Micah said; fire covered him and he was gone when it cleared. "Oh, Soul, how could you leave such a powerful son? I will claim his life and his power, then come after you." Hecuba said.

Smallville, The Talon; Ace awoke in the middle of the night--he just couldn't shake the feeling that his cousins needed him--he didn't respond to Brianna's telepathic message, so he knows they think he didn't get it. He sat up in his bed with his legs crossed and eyes closed; he then began to breath in and out slowly, _'Bri, it's Ace. Listen I got your message and I know you need me, but I can't go back I'm afraid to go back.' _Ace opened his eyes he threw the blanket off his legs and got out of his bed. He then thought to himself why now? Why are they being attacked now?

San Francisco, Halliwell Manor; Brianna was asleep when she received Ace's message so it woke her up in shock, "Ace!" Wyatt and Chris came running into her room think she was being attacked by a demon, "Brianna!" Wyatt shouted as they entered. "I'm fine." Brianna said, "Ace just made contact." "What'd he say?" Wyatt asked. Brianna looked at Wyatt, "That he's afraid to come home." "What? Why?" Chris asked. "Well, I'm just guessing but I think it has to do with Wyatt." Brianna said, "I mean he did almost beat Ace to do death when he came out to him." Wyatt looked away from both Chris and Brianna with a sadden look, "Wyatt, you have to talk to him." Chris said. "How? I can't call him. I can't orb to him." Wyatt said. "We have to find a way. Not just for us, but for him." Brianna said. "Brianna, ask Ace if he'll let Wyatt sense him so he can orb to him." Chris said. "Okay." Brianna stated; she then closed her eyes. A few seconds later she opened them, "Okay. Try it now." Wyatt closed his eyes, "I'm getting nothing." "What? But he told he'd unblock it." Brianna said. "Well, he lied to you." Wyatt said. "No, he didn't. I sense him." Chris said; he turned his body into blue and whit orbs and was gone. "Chris! Wait!." Wyatt yelled, but was to late.

Smallville, The Talon; blue and white orbs formed Chris' body, "Hey Perry." Ace said. Chris turned; he then wrapped his arms around Ace, "Ace, what's going on? Why did you block your signal from us?" "Why do you think." Ace said as they parted. "Wyatt." Chris stated. "Yes." Ace said. "Then why block your signal from me?" Chris asked. "didn't want him to use you to find me." Ace said. "Ace you gotta come home. We miss you and we're being attacked by demons no stop." Chris said. "Is that why Wyatt wants me to come home just from my power?" Ace asked. Chris stood there unable to answer, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Tell Wyatt I hope he rots." Ace said. "Ace, I'm not leaving you. Not again." Chris said. "Sorry, Perry, but you have no choice." Ace said. "What?" Chris questioned. Ace waved his hand at Chris and he exploded into blue and white orbs, "Sorry Perry, but it's the only way. And now the demons know where I am so they'll leave you three alone."

San Francisco, Halliwell Manor; blue and white orbs formed Chris's body in mid-air causing him the crash to the floor. Wyatt helped him up, "What happened?" "This is all your fault!" Chris yelled as he jerked away from him. "What? What're you talking about?" Wyatt asked confusedly. "Ace! If you'd had accepted him for who he is he'd still be here!" Chris said; he then orbed away. Wyatt just stood there, "Wyatt he didn't mean what he said." Brianna said. "Yes he did and he's right." Wyatt said, "I forced Ace to move out, then away." "Wyatt, Ace knows that you love him all you have to do is find a way to tell him. I'm sure he'll forgive you he always has in the past." Brianna said. "I don't know, Bri, this time is different from all the others." Wyatt said. "I know, but Ace looks at you like an older brother. He'll forgive you." Brianna said. "I hope he does." Wyatt said, "I miss him so much." He then orbed away. "Oh, Ace, why are you so stubborn" Brianna stated.

Smallville; Ace is sitting in silence as the sun gently touches his face, he jerks at the sudden light and heat. He slowly opens his eyes, "Uhhh….Morning." He got out of bed and went into the restroom. The shower could be heard turning on then the sound of running water is followed. At about noon Ace and Whitney had met up with Clark and Pete at the lake. "So we all agree that we're gonna spend three night here." Pete said. "Sure why not." Whitney said. "Yeah, I'm in." Ace said. "Me, too" Clark stated. It took them only a few minutes to set up camp--One tent was for Ace and Whitney--one tent was for Clark and Pete--."Hey guys, I brought my football. What say we play." Pete said. "Sounds like a plan." Whitney said. "Okay, me and Clark against you and Ace." Pete said; he then went to get his football out of his bag. "Alright!" Whitney said. "I don't know about this guys." Clark said. "Why?" Whitney said. "Well, for one the three of us play football in school." Clark said. "Wait you think just because I don't that I'll get hurt?" Ace said. "Well, no. I just think it would be unfair." Clark said. "Well, you thought wrong. I used to play with Whitney when we were kids." Ace said. "Alright let's play." Pete said once he returned with the ball. Pete and Clark had the ball first--Clark kicked the ball-- Ace caught it. At a far flames formed a Micah's body, "Well, lookie here Ace is with his mortal friends. What an easy kill." "Killing a Halliwell is never easy." Micah summoned a fireball, "Who's there?" "Oh Micah, always quick to kill." a lady then faded in, "Sera." Micah stated. "we've come to make sure you get the job done." Sera said. "We? Who's we?" Micah asked. Just then three more demons shimmered in. Ace and the others are still playing football--it's 5 to 6--Ace and Whitney are up one point. In one of the plays Ace had the ball and Clark tackled him which caused him to hit his head on a rock and bust him open. He went down to the lake to wash the blood away as he did he got this odd feeling that someone was watching him. He stopped and began to look around but saw no one, just then the ground beneath him began to shake the water then shot up which caused him to fall backwards. He quickly got up, "What the hell?" He look at it as it slowly formed a body and the dirt to his side formed a females body, "Great, more demons." "Well, you must be the son of Soul and Prue Haliwell." "Yes and you are?" Ace asked. "I am Kai and this is Jazz." Kai stated.

Meanwhile at the camp site; "I wonder what's keeping Ace?" Pete asked. "I don't know but someone should go check on him." Whitney said. They both look at Clark, "What? Why Me?" "Because you caused him to hit his head." Whitney said. "But you're his friend." Clark said. "Just go Clark." Whitney said. "Alright, fine, I'll go." Clark said. "Should we have done that? I mean they don't like each other very much." Pete said. "It'll be fine." Whitney said.

Three more demons had appeared, "Hello, Ace." Micah said. "Oh, it's you again." Ace said, "Didn't learn did you?" "Oh yes, I learned to never fight you alone." Micah said.; he then hurled a fireball at Ace. Ace lifted his hand causing the ball to fly at a tree, "Damn it." Sera said; her eyes then turned blue and lightning began to swirl around her body, "Get away from this." She then lifted her arms and projected the lightning at Ace. He lifted his hand and held it back telekinetically, "Push harder!" Micah shouted. "I am but he's very strong." Sera said. "Keep on him! He'll tire out." Kai said. Sera's hands began to shake and Ace wasn't even tiring, "I could use some help." Sera said. "Okay." Bianca said; her eyes turned green and vines wrapped around Ace's raised arm and tried to force it down. Ace struggled to keep his arm up, "No. I. Won't. Give. Up." Micah hurled another fireball at Ace, But his defensives force field shot up; which blocked it and lightning and caused the vines to catch fire. Clark had shown up just after that had happened, "Ace!" Micah looked at Clark, "Kill him!" Sera formed a ball made of lightning; she then threw it at Clark. "NO!" Ace shouted; his body then transformed into black orbs and reappeared next to Clark. He pushed Clark out of the way and took the full impact of the blast; which shocked him and caused him to fall to his knees. "Oh god." Clark stated, "Ace are you alright?" "Yes." Ace moaned out as he stood up holding his side. "Why'd you do that?" Clark asked. "Now we're even." Ace said.

"Finish them!" All the demons nodded their heads; Ace and Clark looked confused. Micah powered up two fire balls, Sera has lightning swirling around her body and Kai formed two water balls. "Clark this is gonna get messy." Ace said. "What're you talking about?" Clark asked. Ace's eyes turned pure blue as a tiny green light appeared on his forehead and lightning raised off his shoulders. "What're you doing?" Clark asked. Just then Micah turned towards Kai as he turned towards Sera and she turned towards Micah; They then launched their blasts at each other--they screamed in pain and exploded-- "There three down two to go." Ace said; he then looked at Jazz and Bianca; who's bodies faded away. "Ace, I can't believe you just killed them." Clark said; he noticed that Ace still had lightning raising off his shoulders and his eyes are still blue. "Ace! Ace!" Clark shouted. The lightning began to project outwards, one bolt hit Clark and sent him spiraling to the ground. "I-I-I-I…..Can't…..C-C-C-Control……It……T-T-To…M-M-Much…….." Ace trialed off as the lightning shot upward. Clark got up, "Ace, you have to stop this!" "I-I-I-I-I………C-C-Can-Can't!" Ace shouted; his telekinesis began to cause trees to ripe out of the ground. "Okay, think Kent, think." Clark said, "I got it." He then stood in front of Ace, "Sorry, this is gonna hurt a lot." He then ball up his hand and nailed Ace in the jaw; which sent him to the ground and caused everything to stop. Ace grabbed his mouth, "Awwwwww! What the hell was that for?" "Sorry it's all I could think of." Clark said. Ace lifted his hand and sent Clark flying into a tree, "Now we're even." He stood up still holding his jaw, "You must love hurting me." "Not at all." Clark said; he place his hand on Ace's jaw, "I'm rather fond of you." "Well, you have a funny way of showing it." Ace said.

--Three Days Later--

Clark had ended his relationship/affair with Lex and had started an openly relationship with Ace. Ace's apartment; blue and white orbs formed a body, "How'd you find me?" Ace asked. "Well, it wasn't easy." Wyatt said. "Good, now leave." Ace said as blue energy swirled around his hands. "Ace, we need to talk." Wyatt said. "We did that once before, remember." Ace said. "I remember and I'm sorry for what I did to you." Wyatt said. The energy vanished from Ace's hands, "For what? For beating me? For not accepting me for who I am?" "All of it." Wyatt said "Ace, I love you. I mean you're like a brother to me." "Then why Wyatt? Why would you do that to me?" Ace asked. "I don't know, Ace. I just, I just freaked that's all." Wyatt said, "And I know it was wrong of me to do but it happened. I'm sorry." "Do you know that coming out to you was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I kept telling myself you'd be disappointed in me." Ace said. "Ace I could never be disappointed in you." Wyatt said. "Really?" Ace questioned. "Yes, now come home." Wyatt said. Ace threw his arms around Wyatt and hugged him, "Ace, come home." "I can't." Ace said as he let him go. "Why not?" Wyatt asked. "I have a boyfriend." Ace said. "Okay, I understand. Listen we can hold off the demons until……" Wyatt trailed off as his eyes widen. "Matt? Matt, what's wrong?" Ace asked. Wyatt coughed up blood and moaned in pain as he fell forward. "Oh, god." Ace said as he caught him. "One down three to go." Hecuba said as smoke uncovered her body. "How-How can this be? Matt heal yourself!" Ace shouted. "Oh he can't that knife kills a whitelighter a whole lot quicker then a darklighters arrow." Hecuba said. "Who are you?" Ace hissed with tear filled eyes. "Hecuba and I will end the Halliwell line. So morn him while you can." Smoke covered her body and she was gone. Clark entered to find Ace crying over Wyatt's motionless body, "Oh god, Ace what happened?" "I'll kill her for this." Ace hissed. "Kill who, Ace?" Clark asked. "She will die. They all will." Ace said; lightning began to raise off his shoulders. "And anyone who gets in my way will die." His eyes then turned pure blue.

**Next:**

**Cayne **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cayne: #2**

Halliwell Manor; Black orbs formed Ace's body with Wyatt in his arms; he placed him on the sofa then went to the Book of Shadows, he began to flip through the pages. Downstairs; Chris and Brianna are watching TV when Chris notices he can hear footsteps upstairs, "You hear that?" "Hear what?" Brianna asked. "turn the TV off." Chris said. Brianna turned the TV off; she then could hear footsteps, "It's just Wyatt." "No. No, it's not him. I would've felt him." Chris said. "Then who could it be?" Brianna asked. "I don't know but I aim to find out." Chris said. They both got up and walked up the stairs slowly.

Attic; Ace is still flipping through the book when he picks up the thought patterns and emotions of Chris and Brianna, "I can't let them stop me." He waves his hand and the door slams shut and locked. Chris and Brianna made it to the attic door; he turned the knob, "Locked?" "Why is it locked?" Brianna asked. "I don't know," Chris said, "That won't keep me out." His body slowly transformed into blue and whit orbs, but before he could vanish completely an electrical shock shot through his body sending him flying against the far wall. "Chris!" Brianna yelled as she went to him. Ace is still flipping through the book, "There has to be something! Anything. I know there is. I've seen it before. Where is it?" Just then yellow orbs formed a body, "What you're looking for you won't find." Ace looked up, "Mother?" "Hello, son." Prue said. "Why are you here?" Ace asked as walked out from behind the book stand. "I'm came to help you." Prue said. "With what?" Ace asked. "Letting Wyatt go." Prue stated. Ace looked at his mother with raged filled eyes, "No! I won't let him go!" "You must." Prue stated. "Magic won't bring him back." "Why not?" Ace asked. "We can do everything else." "Not that. Death is a natural way of life. "But-But a demon killed him? How is that natural?" Ace asked. "True but she used a knife." Prue said. "I don't think I can let him go. I love him, mom." Ace said. "I know you do, but you have to." Prue said. "I'll try mom." Ace said. "I'm sorry, son. Blessed be." Prue said; yellow orbs swirled around her body and she vanished.

The door slowly opened Chris was first to enter; he saw Ace weeping over Wyatt's body, "Ace? What's going on?" Ace lifted his head off of Wyatt's body, Brianna broke down in tears once she saw Wyatt and Chris stared in disbelief, "What happened?" "We were attacked." Ace said. "By who?" Chris asked. "A demon named Hecuba. She killed him." Ace said. "How? Wyatt can heal." Brianna sobbed out. "She used a dagger designed for Whitelighters." Ace said, "And she said she's coming back for us." "What?" Chris asked. "She wants us all dead, but I'm going to kill her first." Ace said; he then walked over to the Book of Shadows. "Ace you can't." Brianna said. "Like hell I can't." Ace hissed. "Ace she right these demons are stronger then any we've faced before." Chris said, "We need the Charmed power. The power of three." Ace began flipping through the pages, "Ace, listen to us!" Chris shouted. Both Chris and Brianna felt this strong force pull them and force them to place their hands on the book--a bright blue-white light shined above them--"Thank you." Ace said; he then vanished in a puff of smoke with the Book of Shadows. "Damn it." Chris stated. "What just happened?" Brianna asked. "We just became the Charmed Ones." Chris said. "Oh, no." Brianna stated.

Ace's Mansion; A puff of black smoke formed Ace's body; he sat down of his sofa and placed the book in front of him. "There has to be a spell I can use against her." He began to flip through the book after about the tenth time a title caught his eye, 'To Call on the Halliwell Magic'. He began to wonder what that meant; would it call upon all the Charmed Ones powers? Would he bring his ancestors back to life? He thought it would be best if he didn't cast the spell--not yet--he closed the book and it glowed blue. He then began to cry once again for Wyatt.

--The Next Day--

Smallville, Kent Farm; Lana had shown up because Clark had called her over. "Any word from him yet?" Clark asked. "No, I'm sorry." Lana said. "Why'd he leave? Why'd he leave me?" Clark asked as he sat down. "Clark did Ace tell you what he is?" Lana asked. "Yeah, a witch." Clark stated. "Did he tell you anything else?" Lana asked. "No just what he can do." Clark said. "Clark, Ace comes from a long line of powerful witches and he's duty is to protect the innocent." Lana said. "So he didn't leave because of me?" Clark asked. "Correct." Lana said, "He'll be back." "I hope so. I don't want to lose him." Clark said. "Don't worry you won't." Lana said. "Thank you, Lana." Clark said. "You're welcome." Lana said as she hugged him.

San Francisco, Ace Mansion; Ace had stayed up all night he had been staring at the spell debating weather he should cast it or not; he slammed the book shut. "I can't cast that spell." He got up and went into the restroom. The book flew open and began to flip, it then stopped on the pages Ace had had it open to this time it began to glow. Ace came out of the restroom and noticed the book open; he walked over to it and saw that it was on the very page he had had it on, "What the hell?" He slammed the book shut.

Halliwell Manor; "Chris what do we do we, Wyatt's dead and now we're the Charmed Ones." Brianna said. "I don't know, Brianna but on top of all that Ace has the Book of Shadows." Chris said. "We have to get it back he can use any spell in there now." Brianna said. "I agree, but I don't know where his house is and he's blocked his signal again." Chris said. "What about the lost witch spell?" Brianna questioned. "What about it?" Chris asked. "Do you remember it?" Brianna asked. "I think so." Chris stated, "But how do we know it'll work. I mean Ace is the strongest one out of us all." "Well, we won't know until we try it." Brianna said.

Smallville, Kent Farm; Clark is lifting a stack of hey when he see a silver BMW pull into his driveway. He sighed as he placed it down and wiped sweat from his forehead. Lex Luthor stepped out of the car; he's wearing a blue sweater that Clark had given him and black slacks with black shoes. "Hey, Clark." "Hey, Lex." Clark stated, "What'd you want?" "Just came to see you." Lex said as he leaned against his car. "Where's Ace?" "San Francisco." Clark stated. "Why'd he go there?" Lex asked. "Family." Clark stated. Lex stared at Clark, "Lex stop it." "What?" Lex questioned. "I know what you're trying to do. I 'm with Ace now so get over it." Clark said. "But Clark you belong with me. How can you be with somebody if they aren't even it the same state." Lex said. Clark looked Lex in the eyes, "Ace will be back." Lex moved closer to Clark; he grabbed his hand, "Come on Clark let's have a little fun. Ace will never know." Clark jerked his hand away, "NO, Lex. I'm not you. I like Ace a lot and I won't cheat on him. I won't hurt him like you hurt me." "Clark I said I was sorry for that I don't what else to say to you." Lex said. "There's nothing you can say." Clark said, "Now leave." Lex again moved closer to Clark, "Oh come on, Clark." "Leave Lex, now." Clark said as he backed away. "Fine, but you'll be sorry for leaving me and Ace will be sorry for taking you from me." Lex climbed back into his car and speeded off. Clark watched as he drove off he could help but think what Lex meant by what he said.

San Francisco, Halliwell Manor; Chris and Brianna stood across from each other, "Ready?" "Yes." Brianna said. "Okay here goes nothing." Chris said. Before either one of them could say the spell they were both thrown against the wall. "Brianna!" Chris yelled. "Worry not for her." "Who's there?" Chris asked as he stood up. Smoke uncovered a females body, "Who're you?" "Hecuba." She then formed a fireball in her right hand; she tossed it at Chris, but he waved his hand and it flew at the wall. Hecuba lifted her hand; fire began to gather but before she could do anything she was kicked in the back and Chris waved his hand and sent her flying against the wall. "We need Ace!" Brianna yelled. "I know." Chris stated.

Ace's Mansion; Ace is staring at the book and he's wondering how and who opened the book to that page. He then felt this strange impression hit him--it was as though he was stabbed in the stomach--it shot up from the lower part of his stomach straight up to his heart, "Chris. Brianna."

Halliwell Manor; Black orbs formed Ace's body in the kitchen as soon as he was solid he could smell smoke. He walked from the kitchen into the hall and that's when he saw Brianna's motionless body, "Oh god, Brianna." He ran to her to check for a pulse but he got nothing. Just then Chris came flying though the living room wall and hit the kitchen wall, "Chris!" Ace shouted; he then went to him. Chris opened his eyes and saw Ace, "I. Sorry. I-I-I-I-…….failed….." Chris trailed off. "No you didn't, Perry." Ace said with tears in his eyes. "Oh yes he did." Hecuba said, "I knew you'd come." Ace looked at her with raged filled eyes, You! You did this." Ace's head leapt off of his pillow, "What the hell was that all about?"

**Next:**

**T'was The Night **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T'was The Night: #3**

Smallivlle; Ace is sitting at the window when Clark arrived at home, "Ace, I'm home!" he got no response, "Ace? Where are you?" "Over here." Ace said. Clark entered their room, "What's wrong?" "Nothing." Ace stated. "Are you sure?" Clark asked as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "yeah, just couldn't sleep that's all." Ace said as he looked up at him. "Alright. I'm going to bed. Night, Ace." Clark said. "Night, Clark." Ace stated; he then leaned up and softly kissed him. As Clark began to remove his clothes for bed he began to wonder what could be bothering Ace so much that it's keeping him for sleeping. Throughout the years Clark--as has Lex--has learned not to push one subject Ace, cause if you do he lashes out with his powers and it doesn't feel very good to get slammed with the force of a eighteen wheeler.

--Next Day--

Ace arrives at Club Northstar to find two of his half brothers waiting for him, "Ly. Scottie. What's up?" He walked up to the door and began to unlock it. "You tell us, bro?" Scottie asked. The doors opened and the three of them entered, "So which one of you felt it?" Ace asked as he flicked the light on. "Todd." Lyecase said. "I told him to stay out of my head." Ace hissed. "Ace you know he can't help it. When any one of us is upset or hurt mentally he feels it rather he wants to or not." Lyecase said. "I know." Ace stated. "So did you inform Clark about this dream you had?" Scottie asked. "No. There's nothing he needs to worry about." Ace said. "Are you sure about that?" Lycease asked. "Yes." Ace stated. "Ace I think you should tell him." Scottie said. "Look I'll tell him if and when it concerns him, until then he doesn't need to know." Ace said, "Now if you don't mind I have work to do." "Okay. See you later." Lycease said. Ace watched as they walked out of the doors. "Scottie, you just had to keep pushing." Lycease said. "Sorry, I keep forgetting." Scottie said. "You have to remember most of the time Ace is controlled by his empathic abilities." Lycease said. "I know but he has to tell Clark." Scottie said. "He will when he's ready." Lycease said. Scottie saw Clark coming with someone else o he grabbed onto Lycease, "Scottie what are you…oh, hey Clark." "Hey Lycease. Scottie." Clark said, "This is my cousin, Connor." "Hello." Connor stated. "Nice to meet you." Lycease said. Clark and Connor entered Club Northstar as Lycease and Scottie climbed into his car.

"Ace! Ace, are you here?" Clark called out. "Yeah! Hold on!" Ace answered back. "Wow, he owns this?" Connor asked. "Actually his father does. He just runs it." Clark said. "It's a living." Ace said as he emerged from the back. "Ace, this is Connor; my cousin." Clark said. "Nice to meet you. I take it you know who I am?" Ace said. "Yeah a friend of my cousins." Connor said. "Ace, Connor is gonna be staying with us for awhile I hope that's okay." Clark said. "Yeah, it's fine." Ace said.

Penthouse of Steve Arias, Jr.; "So Lycease what was up with Ace?" Todd asked. "Nothing much. Ace just being Ace." Lycease said. "So Ace is fine?" Samuel asked. "Yeah." Scottie said as he entered. "When can I see Ace?" Danvan asked as he entered. "Tonight." Todd said. "Great!" Danvan yelled as he walked out. "Why'd you tell him that." Scottie stated. "Because he won't shut up about it and I'm tired of hearing him." Todd said. "Todd, you can't blame him he loves Ace very much and looks up to him." Lycease said. "Ace is setting everything up, right?" Todd asked. "Yeah," Lycease said. "What time did he say everything will be ready?" Todd asked. "He said he should be done by seven." Lycease said. "So what time should we take him." Samuel asked. "How about seven thirty." Lycease said. "Great." Todd said.

CharmedCorp; Ace is staring out the widow as he wonders why he had that dream again and what was those feelings he picked up from Connor--he thought it would be best not to tell Clark, why worry him--As he turned a green hue appeared "What'd you want, Angel?" When it cleared a dirty blonde hair man is standing there, "How did you know it was me?" "I picked up you feelings before your green hue appeared." Ace said. "Wow, you're good." Angel said. "I know," Ace stated, "Now what'd you want?" "Well, I'm hear to warn you." Angel stated. "Of what?" Ace asked. "Of a witch named Hecuba." Angel said, "She's gaining the trust of all the demon leaders of the Underworld and it won't be long before they come after you." "I want her to." Ace said. "Ace, she's too powerful you can't beat her. She'll kill you." Angel said, "She isn't like any demon you've faced before." "I don't care!" Ace shouted, "She killed my cousins! She will pay." "Ace that alone should tell you how powerful she is. I mean if she can kill three Charmed Ones." Angel said. "She will pay, even if I have to die trying." Ace hissed. "You can't risk your life, you have children to think about." Angel said. "Stop. You have no right to tell me this. You gave up that right when you tried to kill me." Ace said. "Ace, I still care for you and I don't want to see you get hurt." Angel said. Ace's eyes flashed blue, "Get out." "Ace, please think this over before you do anything. Not for me. Not for Clark, but for your children." Angel said; a green mist covered his body and he was gone. Ace slammed his hand on his disk and smashed it to pieces.

--Seven O'clock--

Club Northstar; Scottie and Danvan had arrived, "Are you sure he's here? All the lights are off." Danvan said. "Yes he's here trust me." Scottie said. "Okay." Danvan stated. Scottie walked up to the door; he pulled on it, "Locked." "I told you he wasn't here." Danvan said. "He is here." Scottie stated. "Let's go around back." Danvan sighed, "Okay." Both Scottie and Danvan walked to the back of the club which is in a dark alley. Scottie pulled on the back door and it opened, "Told you he was here." "Alright you were right." Danvan said. The both of them entered to a pitch black room, "If he is here why are all the light off?" "Don't know." Scottie said. The walked into the main room and the lights flashed on and everyone yelled 'Surprise!' Danvan's mouth dropped open in shock, "You guys remembered." "Of course we remember our own brothers birthday." Ace said. "Ace!" Danvan shouted; he then threw his arms around his neck. "It's good to see you to bro." Ace said as he hugged him back. A few minutes later Ace is sitting at a table watching his younger brother; Danvan dancing with a few guys. Todd walked up to him, "Hey, are you alright?" "Yeah, why?" Ace said. "Are you sure?" Todd asked. "Todd, stop reading my emotions." Ace said. "Ace I'm sorry, but you know I can't help it. I feel what you feel even if I shut you out." Todd said. " I know, I'm sorry." Ace said.

Meanwhile outside; Smoke formed a females body, "Oh Soul, your sons have no idea what I can do to them. Oh I'm going to have so much fun with them." She turned as a green mist formed a body, "Angel?" Hecuba questioned. "Leave Ace alone." Angel stated. "I can't. He has the power I need." Hecuba said. "Leave him alone." Angel repeated. "And who's going to stop me if I don't, you?" Hecuba said. "If I have to yes." Angel said. Hecuba lifted her hand; a red energy ring appeared around Angel's neck; causing him to drop to his knees. "You have no idea what I am capable of." Angel struggled to breathe as he knelt before her, "Now here's what you're going to do. You are going to leave and never come back or try to warn Ace about me and what I can do, got it." Hecuba said.

Inside; Clark and Connor had finally shown up, Ace walked up to them, "Finally. What took you so long." "Sorry, Lois stopped by." Clark said. "She did? How is she?" Ace asked. "Great." Clark said, "She and Michael all doing well in Metropolis." "So Connor…….." Ace trailed off as a sharp pain shot through his body, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He fell to his knees. "Ace!" Clark yelled which drew the attention of his brothers. "What happened?" Todd asked. "Don't know. We were just talking then he screamed in pain." Clark said. Ace stood up, "Ace are you alright?" Scottie asked. "Yes. Angel's in trouble." Ace said; his body vanished in a puff of smoke. "Who's Angel?" Clark asked.

Outside; Angel is now laying face down on the ground barely breathing. As Hecuba lowers her she smiles at her work. Black smoke appeared, "What the hell is that?" Lightning shoot out; hitting Hecuba and sending her flying against the wall. She stared in a dazed as the smoke covered Angel, "NO! He is mine!" She jumped to her feet but was too late the smoke covered Angel and vanished. "NO!" Hecuba shouted.

Ace's Penthouse; Black smoke formed two bodies; Angel began fell to the floor once he was solid, "Angel!" Ace yelled as he became solid. He lifted his hand and Angel's body floated in mid-air and to the sofa. Ace stared at him wondering why he went up against Hecuba. Angel slowly opened his eyes, he tried to stand up but he fell right back down, "Angel, stay put." Ace said. "I'm okay." Angel said, "I just feel a little lightheaded that's all." "Why did you go up against Hecuba?" Ace asked. Angel sighed, "You." "Me? Why me?" Ace questioned. "I went to tell her to leave you alone." Angel said. "Angel, I don't need you to protect me. I can protect myself." Ace said. "I know you can, but she is powerful." Angel said. "Look what she did to me and I com from a pretty powerful line a of witches myself." "I don't care how powerful she is, because of her my cousins are dead." Ace said. "Ace she keeps talking about someone named Soul. Do you know who that is?" Angel asked. "No. But I've heard of the name before." Ace said. "Really?" Angel stated, "Who is it?" "It's the name of the most feared and powerful demon." Ace said.

Later; All of Ace's brothers came over, "So is Angel alright?" Lycease asked. "yeah, I got there in time." Ace said. "Was it Hecuba who attacked him?" Lycease asked. "Yes," Ace said, "Hey guys who's Soul." Lycease looked at Todd--who sighed into his hands--"Ace, Soul is our father." "What?" Ace stated in shock, "My father's name is Steve not Soul." "Ace, Steve is our father's human name. Soul is his real name." Scottie said. "NO. No, I don't believe you." Ace said. "Ace we're telling you the truth." Todd said. "No. You're ling to me." Ace said. "Ace, it's true Soul is our father." Danvan said. "No, I won't listen to this my father is not a demon. My father is human." Ace said. "Ace, your father is a demon why do you think you're so powerful? You get that all from him, not your mother." Todd said. "No, I won't stay here and listen to this." Ace said; he then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Club Northstar; Ace had gone back to the club to look over some papers, "Sir, it's getting late. You should go home. Clark's probably waiting for you." Dave said. Ace looked up at the clock it's half past 3 AM. "Okay. I can do this tomorrow." he stacked the papers on his desk and stood up. He locked the doors once Dave was out, they both walked to their cars, "Say Ace I was wondering if I could have tomorrow night off?" Dave asked. "Sure." Ace stated. He then pressed the alarm button on his car and five seconds later it exploded--sending him flying through the glass windows of the club and caused Dave to fall to the ground. Dave got to his feet, "oh god, Ace!" He ran to him and checked on him; he then pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Yes, hi. I need help. My boss's car exploded and sent him through our clubs glass widow."

Metropolis Hospital; Clark along with Connor and Lana walked through the sliding doors, Lycease was first to met them. "What happened?" Clark asked. "Dave said his car exploded and sent him flying through the clubs glass window." Lycease said. "Is he alright?" Clark asked, "Can I see him. I want to see him." "Not sure, yet.. Now clam down, Clark." Lycease said. "The doctor hasn't told us anything yet." "Lycease the doctor's here." Todd said. "Doctor, how's Ace?" Clark asked. "And you are?" Dr. Lee asked. "I'm his partner." Clark said. "Well, he was bleeding eternally but we managed to stop it. He has a broken rib and arm." Dr. Lee said. "Can we see him?" Danvan asked. "Well, he fell into a coma." Dr. Lee said. "What." Clark stated.

Underworld; Hecuba is sitting on her throne when a green mist formed a body, "It's done." "Very good Angel. You have served your purpose. You are free to go." Hecuba said. Angel lowered his head as a green mist covered him. "Foolish little witch thinking he'll ever be free from me. Ace you now know what I can do and how I get it done." Hecuba's eyes glowed red and she smiled.

**Next:**

**Like Father, Like Son **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Like Father, Like Son: #4**

_--Past--_

_Halliwell Manor; Phoebe is in the living room playing with a two year old Ace; who's laughing. Piper and Prue are in the kitchen talking and Leo is upstairs asleep. "So Prue where is Steve at this week?" Piper asked. "He's in Rome" Prue said. "It's gotta be hard on you, Prue." "What? Why?" Prue asked. "Well, every week Steve is in another country and when he is here he's still working." Piper said. "You never have any time to be with him." "It's okay, I've learn to deal with it. I know he's providing for Ace." Prue said. _

_Living Room; A demon shimmered in, Phoebe jumped to her feet ; the demon grabbed her by the throat and threw her over the sofa. The demon then turned towards Ace and walked towards him; who began to cry. Piper and Prue cam running into the living room to find a demon foaling in mid-air and Ace's eyes glowing blue--he had stopped crying--and is now giggling. "Prue what's going on?" Piper asked. "I don't know." Prue said. Ace's eyes began to glow brighter and brighter and to their horror the demon was consumed by fire and within seconds it turned to dust. All three Halliwell sisters stared at Ace; who's giggling._

--Present Day--

Clark walks into Ace's room to find his brother; Danvan asleep on the sofa, "Dan, wake up." Danvan slowly opened his eyes, "Hey Clark." "Hey go home." Clark said. "okay, but you call me if and when he wakes up." Danvan said. Clark smiled at him, "Sure thing." "I'll be at his penthouse." Danvan said. "Connor's there he'll let you in." Clark said. "Not something I have to worry about." Danvan said; smoke covered his body and he was gone when it cleared away. Clark smiled, "Well, he is your brother." He then pulled up a chair next to Ace's bed and sat down. "Ace, why? Why did you have to do this to me? You have to come out of this coma, you know how much I love you." He sighed softy and began to cry, just then yellow orbs swirled and formed a female's body. "Who're you?" Clark asked. "Prue Halliwell; Ace's mother." "But you're dead?" Clark questioned. "True. I'm a spirit now." Prue said.

_--Past--_

_Halliwell Manor; "Ace! Wyatt! Chris! Stop running in the house!" Piper yelled. "Okay, mom!" Wyatt shouted. Both Chris and Ace launch a water balloon at him, but he ducked and it hit Leo as he came down the stairs. Both Chris and Ace lowered their heads in shame, "Hey it's okay." Leo said, "it's only water, but don't Piper see you three playing in here." "Okay, dad." Chris said. The three of them ran out of the house as Leo walked into the kitchen. "Oh honey, what happened?" Piper asked. "I had a run in with the boys, it's just water." Leo said. Just then there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it honey." Leo said. "Okay." Piper stated. Leo walked into the hall and went to door; he opened it, "Hey Steve." "Hey, Leo what's up? I'm here for Ace." Steve said. "Okay he's in the back with Chris and Wyatt. I'll go get him." Leo said. "Piper Steve's here!" Piper walked into the hall, "Hey, Steve." "Hey, Piper." Steve stated as she hugged him, "So where's Phoebe and Coop?" "At the doctors." Piper said. "How far along is she?" Steve asked. "Five months now." Piper said. "Daddy!" Ace yelled as he ran to him. "Hey buddy." Steve said as he bent down and opened his arms._

--Present Day--

Metropolis Hospital; Clark had left to get something to eat, green mist formed a body. Angel sat down by Ace, "Ace, I'm sorry. I'd never hurt you, I love you to much. She made me do it. I love you, Ace--I will always love you. And I know I must say goodbye." Clark came bursting through the door, Angel stood up and turned to Clark's hand wrapping around his throat and he slammed against the wall. "You did this? This is all your fault!" Angel struggled to break free of Clark's grip, but it was to strong, "Let……me…….go." "No." Clark hissed. "Fine, I asked nicely." Angel said; his eyes flashed green and sent off a blinding flash of light, which caused Clark to let him go. He then kicked Clark which sent him flying against the wall; Angel then smoked in front of him. "Don't ever grab me like that. Because if you do I will kill you." "Angel. Let him up." Ace said. Angel got off of Clark, "Bye, Ace." his body transformed into green mist and vanished. "How long have I been out?" Ace asked. "About seven weeks." Clark said. "What happened?" Ace asked as he sat upright. "Well, they said your car exploded. I 'm guessing Angel set the bomb." Clark said. "That ass, I'll kill him." Ace said.

Ace's Penthouse; Connor is sitting in the sofa when smoke appeared and formed a body; he jumped to his feet, "Who are you?" "Name's Danvan. I'm Ace's younger brother." Danvan said. "Oh, sorry about what happened." Connor said. "Thanks. Clark's taking it the hardest." Danvan said. "Yeah." Connor stated, "He really loves him, doesn't he." "he should they've been together for about five years." Danvan stated. "Wow, he didn't tell me that they've been together that long." Connor said. "Yeah, they met Clark's senior year in high school." Danvan said. "I had no idea." Connor said. "But I thought Ace wasn't in high school?" "He wasn't they met through Lana." Danvan said.

_--Past--_

_Phoebe and Coop entered the Halliwell manor, "Piper! We're here!" She and Coop walked into the living room. "Hey, Phoebe." Steve said. "Oh my, god." Phoebe stated; she then wrapped her arms around him. "How are you?" "I'm fine." Steve said as they parted. "Hey, Steve." Coop stated. "Hey." Steve said, "So Phoebe what are you having?" "A little girl and we're naming here Brianna Patricia." Phoebe said. "That's nice." Steve said. _

_Just then a green mist filled the whole room, "Leo get the kids and Phoebe outta here now!" Piper demand. "Right." Leo stated; he then placed his one hand on Phoebe and the other on Wyatt--Phoebe placed her hands on Chris and Ace--their bodies transformed into blue and white orbs and vanished. Steve stood still, "Don't move." "What? Why not?" Piper asked. "Just don't. Trust me." Steve said. "Okay." Piper said. "I have to be with Phoebe." Coop said; he then moved a foot. "Stand still!" Steve shouted, but he was too late. The green mist swirled around Coop; within a few seconds green lightning shocked him and sent him flying into the sun room and he crashed through the glass table. "Coop!" Piper yelled. "Piper, get down!" Steve shouted. Piper hit the floor just as a green bolt hit the wall behind her, "What's going on?" "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Steve said; his eyes then burst into flames and he sent off a green energy wave. The scream of a woman could be heard as the green mist vanished, "Piper go check Coop." Steve said. "Okay." Piper stated. "Come out. I know you're still there. I can hear your thoughts. I feel your emotions." Steve said. _

_Piper entered, "Coop's fine. Who're you talking to?" Green mist appeared as black hair formed a female's body, "Jade." Steve stated. "Hello, brother." Jade stated. "What's the meaning for this?" Steve asked. "Sorry, brother, but I had to make sure you were in power." Jade said. "Why?" Steve asked. "Father's back and he's up to his old games again." Jade said. "What's he doing now?" "He's has Steven and he's messing with his head." _

--Present Day--

Clark and Ace entered his penthouse to find Connor and Danvan sitting and talking--Danvan jumped up--he wrapped his arms around him, "Ace I'm so glad you're okay." "I am too, but you're hurting me." Ace said. Danvan let him go, 'Sorry." "It's okay." "Listen, hope you don't mind but me and Connor are going to get something to eat at Northstar." Danvan said. "No, I don't mind. Clark?" Ace said. "No." Clark stated. "Okay. Be back late." Danvan said. "Ace turned to Clark as after they walked out, "Clark you don't think Van, has a crush on Connor?" "it's possible, but I don't think Connor's gay." Clark said. "I think it'd be great if they do hook up." Ace said. "Me, too." Clark said. "Let's get you to bed." "What? But, I." Ace stated. "No. No, work. The doctor said for you to rest and that's what you're going to do. Now come on." Clark said.

Later; Danvan and Connor had returned from Northstar, "Van, I can speak with you?" "Sure, Ace." Danvan said; he walked into Ace's room. "What's up?" "I want to know something." Ace said. " Sure, what." Danvan said. "Do you have a crush on Connor?" Ace asked. "Well, I-I-I-I-……Yes." Danvan said. "I knew it. What about him? Do sense anything?" ace said. "Not sure really. Say do you think you can use your powers and find out for me?" Danvan said. "Van, no. No, I won't use my powers on him." Ace said. "You can't just read his feelings?" Danvan said. "Van, that's so wrong on so many levels. And besides I can't quiet control it like that." Ace said. "Oh come one, Ace, please." Danvan begged. "Alright fine, I'll try it. Go keep Clark out of here." Ace said. "Yes!" Danvan shouted as he shot up. "Thanks, Ace." He then walked out of the room.

Ace sat upright in his bed--he crossed his legs and closed his eyes--he began to breath in and out slowly. He placed his hands together on his lap; within seconds a green light appeared on his forehead and he began to pick up the feelings from Clark, Danvan and Connor. He then tried to focus hearer so all he could pick up were Connor's feelings--more importantly if he had feelings towards Danvan--just as he was getting Connor's feelings loud and clear he was bum rushed with feelings for all over the world. The feelings hit him like a charging rhino; the impact was so hard it caused him to fall back on the bed and scream in pain. Clark, Danvan and Connor all ran into the bedroom to find Ace thrashing about in the bed screaming in pain--they could hear him mumbling--Ace look Clark straight in the eye's; he could see Ace's pain. Just then the bed began to rise off of the floor and the walls began to shake, "Help….Me…." Ace begged. Clark watched as his lover for five years struggled painfully to keep semi-control over his powers and the emotions hitting him. "I can't take it!" Clark jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Ace, "I love you." Ace looked into Clark's sky blue eyes, "I……Love…..You…..too…." Just then Todd's body faded in, He then quickly jumped onto the bed. "Todd, what're you doing?" Danvan asked. "Helping him." Todd said. "What're you going to do?" Clark asked as he struggled to hold onto Ace. "I'm going to try and shut off his mind from the world." Todd said. "What?" Clark asked. "I'm going to shut his empathic and telepathic powers down." Todd said. He then place his hands on Ace's head and their foreheads together, "Hold him." "Okay." Clark said. "Ace, try to fight the emotions. Don't fight me. Let me in, I'm here to help you." Todd said. "No, you're not here to help me. You're to try and kill me." Ace hissed. "Ace, get control." Todd said he then began to squint his eyes, "Don't….fight…..me….let…me…." Todd went flying against the wall. Ace's eyes were glowing blue, "Todd!" Danvan yelled as he went to him. Ace past out in Clark's arms, "Come on Dan, let's let them sleep." Todd said as he stood up. "Okay. Come on, Connor." Danvan said.

Underworld; Green mist formed a body, "You failed me again Angel." Hecuba said. "No, I didn't. You told me to hurt Ace and make him fear you I did that." Angel said. "True, but he still lives and he will heal." Hecuba said. "I won't kill him! I told you that already." Angel said. Hecuba began to circle Angel, "Oh sweet Angel, always thinking you're the only one I have working for me. I know you won't kill him, so I called for her." Two black dragons circled each other then formed a female's body, "Dei?" Angel questioned. "Yes she'll finish the job you started." Hecuba said. Dei slowly walked towards Angel, "Yes and I will love to kill the son of Soul. Oh and don't worry he won't suffer, much." Angel lunged at her as two black dragons circled her and vanished. "You can't do this! You promised he wouldn't get hurt." Angel shouted. Hecuba lifted Angel by his throat, "I lied." She then tossed him against the wall. "Get over it." Angel vanished in a green mist. "Oh go ahead run to Ace, warn him Dei's coming that will make the kill all the better for her." Hecuba said. Just as she turned red and black lightning struck the ground.

_--Past--_

_Halliwell Manor; Phoebe and Coop enter to sounds of explosions and yelling, "Piper!" Phoebe ran down to hall, "Piper!" "Phoebe, no stay back!" Piper shouted. Phoebe didn't listen she entered the living room to find a knocked out Leo and Piper hiding behind the love seat. She looked over by the window and saw a demon with red and black hair; black feathered wings with red lines and long finger nails--right ones black--left ones red--hooked chains on his arms and a sword latched to his hip. "Who the hell is that?" Coop asked. "Soul." Phoebe stated. "And that is?" Coop asked. "A very powerful demon." Phoebe said. Piper then waved her hands at him and he exploded into black orbs. "Phoebe, get over here!" Piper yelled. Phoebe ran over to Piper--the black orbs reformed Soul's body--he the flashed front of Piper and Phoebe; who froze in shock. He then wrapped his hands around their throats, "Heed this warning if you come after me I'll kill you both. I'm only letting you live because my son needs you. Try to find me and it'll be the last thing you will ever do." Red and black lighting then flashed and he was gone._

**Next:**

**Truth Be Told **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Truth Be Told : #5**

Smallville, Kent Farm; Connor is running barefoot through the corn filed; he leaps into the air and glides about 20 feet as he lands he makes a loud sound and sends dirt into the air. "That was fun." He walks forward leaving foot prints behind were he had landed. Before he could make it to the house black smoke formed a body, "Dan, What're you doing here?" "I needed to see you, Con." Danvan said. "Okay. Come on." Connor said; he then grabbed Danvan's arm and pulled he behind the barn. "Dan, I told you to always let me know when you wanna see me." Danvan looked at Connor confusingly, "What? Con, I thought we're together?" "Of course we are, Dan." Connor stated as he grabbed his hand. "Then why do I have to ask to see you?" Danvan asked. "Because I'm not ready for people to find out I'm gay yet. I haven't even told Clark." Connor said. "Why? What are you afraid of?" Danvan asked. "Kids in school. I'm afraid of what they'll do if they find out I'm we're gay." Connor said. "Who cares what they'll do or think. To hell with them." Danvan said. "Dan, I've heard of people who have been beaten or have been killed just for being gay. I don't want that to happen to us." Connor said. "Con, that won't happen to us." Danvan said. "How do you know that?" Connor said. "Cause I'll kick anyone's ass who tries." Danvan said. Connor threw his arms around Danvan's neck and roughly kissed him, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. Connor broke the kiss, "What was that for?" Danvan asked. Connor starred at Danvan, "What's wrong?" "Have you, ever, you know." Connor said. "No." Danvan stated.

Ace's Penthouse; Clark arrived at home exhausted from a day of work at Neo Company, "Clark is that you?" Ace called out. "Yes!" Clark called back; he then sat on the sofa and sighed as he leaned back. Ace entered, "Tired?" "Yes." Clark stated as he laid down. "Not as easy as you thought is it?" Ace said. "No. I was signing paper after paper. Having meeting after meeting. How on earth do you do it?" Clark said. "Well, I've been doing since I was sixteen so I've gotten use to it." Ace said, "I believe me it doesn't get any better." "How long are you on vacation?" Clark asked. "Until the doc, says so." Ace said. "I honestly don't think I can keep running your company. I'm just not the type." Clark said. "It's okay if you don't want to I'm not going to make you. I'll call Lexa and ask her if she can while I'm on vacation." Ace said. "Thank you, hon." Clark said. "You're welcome. Now let me help you relax." Ace said; He then sat on Clark's crotch area. "What---Hey the doc said none of this." Clark said as he sat up. "I'm not gonna do that," Ace exclaimed, "Now lay back and trust me." Clark laid back as a tiny green light appeared on Ace's forehead--his eyes turned blue--within seconds Clark felt this sensation run through his body. It started from the pit of his stomach then it moved up to his chest and lastly it shot to his crotch and butt which caused him gasp for air. "W-What are you……D-D-D-D-D-D-Doing?" "Shh, just enjoy it." Ace whispered. "B-B-B-B-But……OHMYGOD!" Clark yelled as he reached his climax and exploded in his pants. "There now you are relaxed." Ace said as he laid on Clark's chest.

Metropolis; Black orbs formed a body, "Oh the fun I'm going to have. My little boy as no idea what he's in for." Just then two black dragons swirled around each other and hissed; they then formed a females body, "Dei go away." "Well, hello to you to, Soul." Dei said. Soul turned and looked into her eyes, "If you think I'm going to let you kill my son, you're dead wrong." "Oh I know you won't let me that's why I brought help to deal with you." Dei said. Just then a strong gust of wind picked up as black smoke formed a body, "You remember Marcella and Lelani." Dei said. "Great one sorceress is okay but three now that's hell even for me." Soul said. "Ladies, I think Soul wants to play." Dei said. "Oh yes, let's play." Marcella said. Lelani pointed her fan at Soul and projected an energy blast at him; he was caught off guard so it sent him flying against the wall. Marcella smoked in front of him; she then grabbed him by the throat and tossed him behind her and he went through a glass window. "Oh this is fun." Marcella said. Soul struggled to stand up, he then spat up blood, "Damn."

Ace's penthouse; As Ace and Danvan entered his eyes flashed black, "Dad?" Ace turned, "Van, what'd you say?" "Dad's back, don't you feel him?" Danvan asked. "No, I don't." Ace said. "Well, I do." Danvan stated. "Where is he?" Ace questioned. "I don't know." Danvan said. Just then the front door opened and in walked their older brothers, "Dan, do you feel him as well?" Todd asked. "I do, but Ace doesn't." Danvan said. "That's because Ace only knows dads human psychic patterns. Not his demonic signature." Lycease said. "why's he here? Why now? He hasn't been in my life since I was six." Ace said. "Who cares! Our father is back." Scottie said. "No your father is back. The father I knew wasn't a demon he was human." Ace said. "Ace let's not go through this again." Samuel said. "We're not going to go through anything again, I know what kind of father you all knew and what kind of father I knew and I'm okay with that, but I just can't see him like that." Ace said; his body transformed into black orbs and he was gone. "Should someone go after him?" Danvan asked. "No, let him be. He has to come to terms with this on his own." Todd said.

The Roof; Ace is sitting on the ledge of the roof. He is wondering why his father has come back. He hasn't seen him since he was six and even then he saw very little of him. So why now, why has he come back? It has been nearly sixteen years since he has seen him. The roof door cracks as it is opened, "Ace?" Clark called. Ace turned towards the door, "Hey." his voice was barely a even whisper. "Your brothers told you were up here." Clark said he sat next to him. "What's wrong?" "My dad's back." Ace said. "Oh, whoa." Clark said. "Clark you know the last memory I have of my father is of him threatening the lives of my aunts." Ace said. "Wow, how old were you?" Clark said as he wrapped his arms around him. "I was only seven years old." Ace stated. "That's was the last time I ever saw or heard of my father." "And now he's back." Clark stated. "And that's why I don't share the same joy as my brother's. I just can't." Ace said. Just then black orb formed a body on the roof floor, Ace jumped to his feet, "Dad?" His dad stood up and dusted himself off, "Man, gotta work on that landing." "Dad, what're you doing here?" Ace asked. "Hello son" Steve said he walked over to him. "Van, said he felt your demonic signature." Ace said. "What? That's impossible." Steve said. "Why?" Ace asked. "Because I am in human form not my demonic form. So I give off human psychic patterns." Steve said. "Then who are they sensing if it's not you?" Ace asked. "I have no idea." Steve said.

Downstairs; Danvan and Todd are sitting in middle of the living room Indian style with their eyes closed and breathing slowly while their brothers just sat and waited. Scottie stands up, "God! How long is this going to take?" "As long as it has to, now shut up and sit down." Lycease said. Scottie sat back down, "Scottie, you have to trust Dan and Todd they know what they're doing." Samuel said. "I know they do but it's taking to damn long." Scottie said. "Scottie, shut up." Danvan hissed. "Fine." Scottie said he folded his arms across his chest and sat back on the sofa.

Roof top; "Dad this is Clark; my boyfriend." Ace said. "Hi my name is Steve; Ace's father." Steve said. "Nice to meet you." Clark said. "Dad, why are you back?" Ace asked. "To war you, To help you." Steve said. "With what?" Ace asked. "With Hecuba." Steve said. "I don't need your help with her." Ace said. "I'm not afraid of her." I know and that's what scares me." Steve said. "What? That I don't fear her." Ace said. "Yes." Steve stated. "Why? Isn't that what you taught me? Taught us. Not to fear anyone." Ace said. "Yes, I did teach you not to fear anyone but I also taught you to fight your relatives." Steve said. "Relatives? What does that have to do with this?" Ace asked. "Hecuba is related to you." Steve said. "What?" Ace exclaimed. "How?" "She is the twin sister to your great-grandmother; Hexuba." Steve said. "And not only is she responsible for that deaths of your cousins but she also killed your aunts and mother." Steve said. Ace stood there in shock--he jus couldn't believe what his father just told him--not only is Hecuba is great-great-aunt but she killed his mother. "B-But how?" "Well, she attacked your mother and aunts. She lost but she succeed in taking your mother's life breaking the charmed circle." Steve said. "Why didn't you or they tell me this?" Ace asked. "You were only five when your mother died, we just could tell you how she died." Steve said. "But she came back. Where were you? Why did you leave?" Ace exclaimed. "I had to, son. " Steve said. "Why? Didn't you love me?" Ace asked. "Of course I loved you son." Steve said. "Then why did you leave me? Why didn't you take me with you?" Ace asked. "Cause my demonic side was taking over I didn't want to hurt you or your aunts." Steve said. "that's why I left you with your aunts. I did it to protect you. I'm sorry son." "Then why send Tatiana, Terra, Lara, Melanie and Olyvor away?" Ace asked. "why couldn't they stay with me?" "Because you were different from them. Stronger then them. I knew it right when you were born." Steve said.

Elsewhere in Metropolis; Smoke formed five bodies, "Well, where is he, Dan?" Scottie asked. "He's here. Somewhere." Danvan said. "He has to be here. This is where is sensed him." Well, I don't see him or even sense him." Todd said. "He's here, I know it." Danvan said. Just then a body came flying through a wall, "There!" Danvan yelled. All five of them ran to their father, "Is he okay?" Lycease asked. "I think so." Samuel said. Three ladies came walking through the hole, "Well, not the son we wanted, but you five will do." Dei said. "Like hell we will." Todd yelled. The five of them lifted their hands and formed an energy shield. Dei walked up to the shield, "Oh look ladies they're protecting their father how sweet." "Let's break through their shield." Lelani said. "Yes let us doing it, please Dei." Marcella said. "go for it, ladies." Dei said as she stepped back. Both Marcella and Lelani moved into position, "Oh this can't be good." Scottie said. "Dan, call for Ace. We're going to need him." Todd said. "Okay." Danvan stated. He then closed his eyes and his whole body began to glow black.

"Fire on them." Dei yelled. Marcella lifted her hands and projected black energy beams at the shield while Lelani sent an energy beam whit her fan. Dei then launched two black dragons at the shield causing it to vibrate. Danvan fell to his knees, "I don't know how much longer I can keep it up." "Just hang on a little while longer I can feel Ace coming." Lycease said. "Okay I'll try." Danvan said. Just then black orbs formed two bodies, "Ace help us!" Todd shouted. Ace ran to his brother's and lifted his hands powering the shield even more. "Shit, Ace is here. Now we'll never beat them." Dei said. The person who they thought was their dad stood up he then sent off a telekinetic energy which sent all six boys flying different ways. "What the hell?" Todd questioned. "That's not dad." Ace moaned out as he stood up. "What that has to be. I felt him. I felt his psychic patterns." Danvan said. Just then black orbs formed a body, "Dad?" Danvan questioned. "Hello, sons." Steve said. Dei, Lelani and Marcella vanished at the sight of Steve--or to them Soul-- "Then who's that?" Lycease asked. "That' would be your uncle Saul." Steve said. Saul began to walk forward, "NO!" Steve shouted as he lifted his hand and stopped Saul telekinetically. "Brother, let go." Saul said. "NO, Steven, not until you come back to me." Steve said. "Steven is gone. Only Saul is here." Saul said. "I don't believe that. I know you're down there Steven." Steve said. Saul's body reverted back to his human form, "Brother, what happen?" Steven asked. Steve lowered his hand and moved to his brother, wrapping his arms around him, "They were trying to use you against me again." "Again. Why they not leave me alone?" Steven asked. "I don't' know, but I promise you they'll never do it again." Steve said. "Promise?" Steve asked. "Yes. Now come on, come say hello to your nephews." Steve said.

Later; "Dad I'm so glad you're back." Danvan said as he let him go. "I glad I'm back to son, but I can't stay." Steve said. "What? Why?" Danvan asked. "I have to leave. My father has started a war with my mother and me, uncle Steve and aunt Terra maybe the only ones that can stop him." Steve said. "But dad, I missed you. We missed you." Danvan said. "I know you all did and I missed you all, but I have to help her, I'm sorry." Steve said. He stepped back and red and black lightning struck him and Steven and they were gone when it cleared away.

_Year 3031; A young boy's head leaps off of his pillow as sweat drips from his forehead. He gasp for air as he realizes what he just saw. He saw what is said that led up to the great battle between good magic and evil magic. The battle that my have cost him his fathers. He stands up and walks to an open window. He glances over a barren land that once used to be San Francisco. He glances over spots were houses use to be. The only house that remains standing is a pink Victorian two stories house known as the Halliwell Manor._

**Fin**


End file.
